


No Words

by Osidiano



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Consensual, Kissing, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Oral Sex, Pre-Movie(s), Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osidiano/pseuds/Osidiano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the thorkinkmeme; "I'd like to see Thor and Loki have sex, but without exchanging ANY words before, during, and after. Maybe it's at night and they are afraid of waking anyone else, maybe they just know what the other wants, and then they act on it without having to say anything. Either way, I just want it to be totally silent. Bonus points if they do speak, but the ONLY word they say the entire time is 'brother.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words

There is a knock at his bedroom door.

Loki opened his eyes blearily at the sound, lifting his head from the comfort of his pillow to squint across the room. He makes to stand but the action is needless; the door is opened and an angry warrior in red and black enters. The man is scowling as the door slams closed behind him, is fuming, and the air suddenly smells heavy with ozone, like a wet afternoon just before a thunder strike. But it is not afternoon. Loki's gaze shifts for a moment to glance out the glassless window that makes up the far wall. It is late night, perhaps early morning. There are no clouds.

"Brother?" his voice sounds muddled from sleep. The warrior sheds his red cape and belt, tossing them over the back of a set of lush seats near the room's entrance. The hammer he carries drops from his hand to slam into the marble floor. Loki winces at the sound, closing his eyes and tilting his head away for a moment, certain that it has cracked beneath the weight. He can hear the breastplate hit the floor next. He opens his eyes and looks back to see the blond standing by his bed, naked from the waist up, breathing hard. It is not just anger he sees in those blue eyes; the warrior prince is upset.

They do not need words. Loki blinks the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes and takes his brother's hand, pulling Thor into bed him with. He does not even care that the blond is still wearing his boots, and that mud and blood and Heimdall only knew what else was smearing onto his mattress and sheets. They wrapped themselves in silk and each other and closed themselves off the world.

Thor kissed him first. Thor always kissed him first. It had a tendency to start at Loki's collarbone, because when Thor would cuddle up against his chest that was always the part of him closest to his brother's mouth. He kissed the ridges on either side and the dip of Loki's clavicle, he trailed his mouth up the younger man's throat to the underside of his jaw. His beard was scratchy but did not irritate or hurt; it was something that Loki was used to by now. Thor was upset and often had a much easier time with actions than with words. Loki sighed at the affectionate gestures, tilted his head back and eased the hold he had had on Thor.

Sometimes, Thor just needed someone to let him take his mind off failure. He never seemed to take it very well.

Thor rolled on top of the paler man, straddling his waist with a knee to either side, his hands cupping Loki's face. He kissed him, that slow and gently apologetic way of kissing that made up for the fact that there was really nothing to be said. Loki would not have said 'no' even if he had been asked, but Thor had never bothered. So instead, they pressed their lips together, they explored each other's mouths with hungry tongues, and caressed old imperfections with familiar hands. Thor had a scar on one bicep from a quest ages ago in a far away realm; Loki traced it over and over, secretly delighting in the differences between texture, in the places where it rose up or fell flat and smooth.

One of Thor's hands came down from Loki's face, trailing down the trickster's body to settle on his hip, gripping roughly. Loki wanted to gasp, wanted to beg, just a little, but even something as small and trite as a simple 'yes' would have been too much for the silence of the room. Instead, he tries to shift under his brother's weight, to encourage him to touch through needy body language. It does not seem to work. Thor might have been willing to kiss and fondle all night, but if he was going to wake Loki up, then they might as well, he thought. The younger of the two took the hand on his hip by the wrist, easing it from its spot to move further inward. Thor raised a brow as his hand was placed on Loki's growing erection.

"Brother?" he asked, and Loki simply nodded, his hips lifting almost imperceptibly as Thor began to fondle him through the thin material of his sleeping attire. It was probably the closest they had ever come to asking. Loki groaned at the softness of the touch, something quiet and unintelligible escaping him. Thor kissed his way back down his brother's throat and chest, pausing for a moment to run his tongue over one pert nipple before continuing to those slim hips. He scooted further down the bed, pulling at Loki's clothes until they finally gave way with an audible rip. The fabric was discarded to the floor.

He licked a long, wet line from the base of Loki's cock to the head, playing for a moment at the ridge before lapping up the first few drops of pre-come that squeezed themselves from the slit. Loki gasped, breath going shaky, and balled fistfuls of the sheets as he fought the urge to squirm under the attention. He knew what would come next. Thor sucked a finger for a moment before moving that hand beneath his brother, sliding it between his cheeks to swirl it lazily around the man's anus. Loki willed himself to relax as he felt it slowly enter him, pushing in as deep as Thor could go. He moaned and ground back on the hand, drunk on how good it felt to be explored in such a vulnerable way. The blond moved his finger in and out, curling and brushing past that delicate hotspot of pleasure every so often. It made Loki mad with desire.

Thor wrapped his lips around Loki's throbbing erection, alternating between sucking hard and rubbing his tongue along the underside as he bobbed up and down. One of Loki's hands came free from the sheets, and he buried it in his brother's hair, pulling hard the way he knew Thor liked it. An appreciative moan was his response, muffled from the cock in his mouth. Thor slipped another finger into him, scissoring and stretching him.

He pressed hard against his prostate, held the pressure for a moment too long, and Loki came with a gasp and small whimper. Thor swallowed and licked him clean, pulled his fingers out and wiped them absently on the sheets before crawling back up to rest his head on that soft spot between Loki's chest and shoulder. They laid like that for a moment, panting in the aftermath, Thor's erection hard and pressing against Loki's naked thigh, before the younger man craned his neck to look down at his older brother with a questioning expression:

"Brother?" he asked, but Thor simply shook his head. There would be time in the morning, after all. Satisfied with that answer, Loki wrapped his arms back around the blond, kissed his forehead one last time, and drifted off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/8195.html?thread=16830211#t16830211).


End file.
